Maria and Luisa
by Brynn Pleione
Summary: What do you think would happen if every character in the popular Mario games had a genderswap? Prepare for enlightenment. Rated T for possible language.
1. Meet Maria And Luisa

**Hello my readers. I'm working on updating my stories now, so stay tuned, keep faith in me! **

**Disclaimer: Nintendo and all Mario© Affiliates do NOT belong to Brynn. However, the gender swapped characters are her idea. **

Maria sat on the edge of the well, facing in. She stared off into the forest of olive-like trees, their rounded tops sure to enable her bouncing. Her imagination was wild, they all said, but she knew that it was possible.

The breeze did nothing to her ponytailed brown hair, but did ruffle her maroon t-shirt quite a bit. Her fingers absentmindedly dug into the thick moss that had been growing on the well for centuries. It was so mossy that from the right angle it appeared to be a solid green.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the shrill cry of her sister. "Maria! You will get your lovely new pants dirty, sitting on that!" Maria winced at how similar Luisa's Italian lilt matched her mother's and looked down to see that her pants were indeed turning green.

Her sister's tone was lighter now, "Your _butte_ matches my dress!" she laughed, grabbing Maria by the wrist and dragging her to the porch. "Help me clean, big sister. I'll vacuum... Can you dust? Wait, no, no. Get rid of that patch of fungus growing in the crack! Disgusting!"

Maria just smiled at her sister's airheaded personality and got to work at scraping up the mushrooms.

**Yeah, it's a short one. Big deal. It'll get longer later. Just you wait and see!**

**Good? Bad? You tell me, and review! **

**~Brynn**


	2. Filling the Blanks

**I've posted a lot today, and I'm not prepared to stop. Here comes the next part, mostly backstory and filler, but essential. Relax, I have a ton of time today. I might bust the entire story out. Who knows?**

**Disclaimer: Brynn, does not, in fact, hold the rights to Nintendo or any Mario© affiliates... Though she'd like to...**

As Maria cleaned up the house, her mind wandered. Watching Luisa clean was like watching her mother. Her mother...

She was a cheerful woman, clad mostly in shades of yellow. Her face was gentle and loving, and her laugh was like the soft tinkling of bells. She would do all sorts of things with her young daughters, take them around the small city and its outlying neighborhoods, climb huge hills with the girls on her back... she did everything she could to make her daughters feel exceptionally happy and loved.

Their father didn't seem to exist. Maria met him exactly once, the week when he came back to apologize for leaving their mother. He was a gruff, rugged man, piercing black eyes. She didn't know why he was there at the time, but she mostly stayed in the woods or at her friend's houses while he was there. He left just as abruptly as he had come, and many months later Luisa was born.

One day, their mother was taking them up a hill to watch the sunset when she collapsed and rolled down the hill, smashing into a tree. Luisa ran home to get one of the magic spotted green herbs that could heal nearly anything. But Maria stayed there, clutching her dying mother. She was only six at the time, hardly old enough to give anything but confused and worried tears. "Keep your little sister safe Mari." her mother said, stroking her hair. "Keep going to school, enroll your sister next year and keep going on." she sighed, whole body shaking. "I'm sorry you will have to grow up so fast. Just keep each other safe."

"Yes Mama."

Those were the last words she had said since.

Maria shook her head to keep the thoughts from going on, to the time her and her sister nearly starved, when she broke her arm from falling in the well. No one was able to know about their predicament. No one could know.

**So, I hope you appreciate the backstory.**

**Keep reading, keep reviewing and "keep going on!"**

**(That was cheesy, I know. Not cheesy enough for me to erase it though)**

**~Brynn**


	3. Bianca is Gross

** I really can't stop writing this story... Too excited, and I know waiting will only decrease my interest in it. So... YAY! Third installment. I know everyone thought I'd be a Valve© writer, unable to count to three, but here I am! Ta-DA!**

**Disclaimer: Brynn will never own the rights to Nintendo or any Mario© affiliates. It just won't happen.**

The girls were walking to the school in the center ring of the city. Maria was a junior, at seventeen she was plenty old enough to drive, but she had always been so busy with school that she never had the time to get a license. Besides, it was only a few miles away, and they could use the exercise. That was the excuse she used whenever her back and legs ached. It almost tricked her into believing it was worth it... Almost.

"Look! The Pasta-losers!" sneered a girl in a gravelly voice, before cackling along with her followers.

"Jeez Bianca, we haven't even gotten on campus!" Luisa yelled indignantly.

"Shut your face, disgusting little bitch. I'm not done." Bianca snarled back.

"I don't give a rats-ass and you know it. But it seems you got a new look. Loving the oily-ness. Really suits you."

Bianca self consciously tousled her oily burnt orange hair. "I'm not the one who thinks wearing dresses everyday will help my looks."

"Funny thing. It wouldn't."

"Go to hell. Maybe if you look hard enough you'll find your parents, yeah?"

That set both the sisters off. They advanced on Bianca, but her cronies surrounded her protectively.

To the left was an astonishingly tall oriental girl who constantly wore a turtle backpack. Maria thought her name was Kara or something.

Then to the right was Kammie, the girl with dark spectacles, who was constantly leaving town for conventions that she always bragged about.

In the front was a short, squat girl with dark skin, who always looked really angry. Her name was beyond Maria.

These girls formed a sort of bully pack. It was unusual, because they were some of the least popular and least liked groups. The popular kids were exceptionally kind, albeit some unintentional snobbyness.

Bianca had been chasing after the head of the student body, Pietro, for several years, not getting her anywhere in the social balance.

"Can't hurt me now, can you?" Bianca shouted through the window above the short girl's head. Maria responded with a punch to the face and dragged Luisa away before the sister did anything brasher than that.

"That mute little bitch!"

**So... Can someone tell me who those all were? (Yes, thank you Dora...) **

**But seriously, if you know who those were call 777-not-real or just review below!**


End file.
